


Surprised

by Dellessa



Series: Night Cycle Verse [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Mech Preg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- Night verse: Twins/Prism- Miracle Pregnancy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepheonixqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/gifts).



Prism curled up in the berth. He had felt off lately. His spark heavy and hot. Always hungry. It seemed as though he was consuming twice as much energy. If he did not fed and meet his frames demands he was left feeling lethargic, exhausted. He wondered if he had somehow caught a virus, but his kind was supposedly impervious to such things. Finally he dragged himself off the berth determined to talk to Knock Out about it. The twins were away, luckily. He didn’t want to bother them or make them worry. They had enough stuff to do, enough to worry about. 

He made it to the medbay, swaying as he reached the doors, and steadied himself against the frame. 

“You okay?” Breakdown asked moving towards him and helping him to get on one of the berths. “You don’t look so good, Prism. Let me get Knock Out. You stay right there.” He didn’t give him a chance to reply he hurried off leaving Prism staring up as the ceiling. 

“Open up your ports, let me scan you,” Knock Out said as he slid into the room, seemingly forgetting all pleasantries. The medic jacked in, frowning as he scanned the little Praxian. “Interesting. Why didn’t you come to me sooner when you started having the energy drain?” 

“I thought...I don’t know. Is there something wrong with me?” 

Knock Out humed, “No, not wrong. You...are a very lucky mech. You are sparked.” 

“Stop joking,” Prism whispered. He had been crushed when he realized he would never have sparklings with the twins. 

“I’m not joking, love. It’s a miracle. You are sparked and having twins.”


End file.
